Behind the Walls Of Sanctuary For All OLD
by Stevie-the-cow-girl
Summary: Old version. Will be taken down in a week when i finish copying chapters and uploading them.
1. Worry

Ok! Third Fan Fic. Hope You like it.

**Setting**: In and around the Sanctuary.

**Pariings**: Helen and John / Ashley and Will / Bigfoot and Henery.

**Rated**: T for later chapters and language that i might throw in.

**Disclamer**: i dont own Sanctuary. i dont even wish i did it would be crazy having all the power over the show.

* * *

Today was the 1 week mark before the huge staff party at the Sanctuary. Every one was going to be there, and she was going to tell her mother strait out what had been on her mind for the last-forever. Ashley had it all planed out.

"But what if it dosent go well?" she asked her self. "What if Mom dosent agree with this? Oh my god what will he thing?"Worried Ashley in her bedroom. she didnt know it but this next week would be her craziest.

*~*

Over in another part of the Castle Helen sat down for a moment. She had been worried about her daughter since the day she picked up a dull butter knife and killed the beta fish she had thought was an abnormal. that was when she was 2. But Ashley of late had been hanging around With the boys a lot more. Will in particular. Ashley was allowed to date and her mother incoraged it but she took no interst. Aslong as there were abnormals to capture outthere she didnt have any time for boys.

"but what if shes in trouble. maybe at that club she goes to ever now and again." worried Helen.

* * *

ok . chapter 1. i am making this up as i go so please dont be to harsh. the next chapter will be longer. please review it would make me a happy camper.

ok bye till next chapter! ^-^


	2. Planning

Ok! Chapter 2. since its the weekend i had some spair time. the style is just from pov and it might bounce back and forth from 1st person to 2 person. and maybe 3rd. the rateing is T because there is hinting at stuff in this chapter and for later chapters. im still trying to find my style so the conversations might not sound like they are actually coming from these guys. hope you like it.

* * *

**Will POV**

As he finished crossing of today on his calender Will thought about the staff party. He knew that Ashley had feelings for him even when there wasn't any of those nosie Nubbins around. She had gone out of her way to please him and he had done so to her to. From commenting on her always straight golden hair to flattering her about her hunting skills. He knew that if he ever wanted something between them he would have to get permission from Dr Magnus, Ashley's mom and his boss. So his cleaver plan was to get some drinks into Dr. Magnus and ask her then. Will laid on his bed thinking about who might be in it in the near future. Hearing a creek he looked up to see Henry the Geek squad of the sanctuary.

"Hey! whatz up?" Henry asked as he plopped down on the bed beside his friend.

"Well I was thinking about Ashley but now I need to work on my plan." Will said only half mindedly the other half was on the girl of his dreams.

"Oh cool! Can I help?" asked the excited geek.

"Sure. So my plan is...."

**Henry POV**

"And so that's my plan. any questions?" finished Will.

"Ya just one. how hell do you plan to get into her office with big foot being over protective about the whole thing. You know ever sinceI tried to sneek a something in to her desk shes been awful uptight about who is allowed in and so on.

"You did that? I thought the final verdict was one of the abnormals!"

"Well thats not the point. So you are finally going to tell Ashley how you feel about her? or not?" questioned Henry.

"Yes if all gos well I will."

"You going to get her a gift?"

"Hu? what kind of work party is this?"

"It's the one that if you don't have a gift the rest of you live will be ruined. Women love flowers. Here," he said has he pulled out a bunch of flowers out of no where.

"I'm not even going to ask. And thanks." Said Will as Henry got up to leave.

"Im cheering for you Will."

**Johns POV**

How I miss that woman. He thought to him self. I should pay her a visit. She would love that. his words in his mind were like acid scaring him. He knew that she hatted what he had became. Jack the Ripper. The mass serial killer but deep down he still loved her. And maybe this time he could tell his Helen that is will change. For her. For the betterness of the planet. He knew she wold like that. So it was all set he would visit in 1 week. That should give him plenty of time to prepare.

* * *

uhoh whats going to happen? next chapter might explain. but i think i will do it 4 days till the party. read and review please.


	3. Caught looking

**Ok.** its getting longer. and hopefully better. i know this isnt one of my better chapters but next one is going to rock.

**Ashleys POV**

"what should i wear?" she asked Henery. She knew that he had no sence of fashon and thats why she brought him. it was the reaction that she was looking for.

"well i dont think it really matters Ash." he said.

"ok. here my plan i will come out and show you 3 different outfits. you tell me whitch one looks best" and i will judge the reaction on your face and in other areas. she thougth to her self.

"ok First outfit. Black T shirt. and dark jeans." she said. "here i come.

**Henrys POV**

holy shit. look at that. was henerys first reaction. the shirt was low cut and jeans were beautiufly fitted to her curvy figure. "ya that looks.. well that looks stunning Ash." he said.

"well thats a good thing. but i think its a little "look at me" kinda thing." said ashley not relizing that he was staring right down her shirt."

"its beautiuf." he said.

"ok thanks. but i want to try on something else." she said.

"yes you do that. ill be waiting."

and so it contiued on like this with a pink flowery top and skirt (that shouldent be leagaly that short but henery wasent complaining.) and a nice blue tank top with a not so tight jeans. that was the one she finaly desided on.

"thanks henery. and dont ever look at me like that again. ok?" she said her voice sweet but threting. and with that she spun around and walked out. leaving the dum founed henery staring at her ass.

"sexy girl she is" he said.

"i heard that!" she called back.

**Bigfoots POV**

Streemers... Check

Baloons ... Check

Cake... Check

Other Party items... check.

this is going to be a great party. big foot thought as he put up the final tuouches on the menu.

* * *

Ok chapter 3. i know there are some spelling mestakes and some of the things that the character s did werent really realistc. so im sorry. but i hope you like it. next update maybe next weekend. and its the 1 before all hell breaks lose at the party. or plans are set in motion.

* * *


	4. Nubbins

sorry its late. i have a play im in on satorday and homework on sunday. so i write usually at school but i was really busy last week. so what i am going to do is put up ashley and will at 400 and if i have it done helen and big foot at 700 and maybe henery and john if i get it done tomorow.

hope you like it.

* * *

**Ashley POV**

"Oh I am SOOO EXCITED!!! I get to go to a party with Will and there wont be any abnormal effects on us. Or will there.. dannana (dramatic sounds) heheehe so here s my plan." she said to herself. "I will go grab a nubbin and then my plan will work to A T. I will keep him in a little cage and will carry him into the party. then I will slide him and his cage under the table into corner and my plan will take only moments to kick in. soon William and I will be together with a little help from the nubbins.

**Will POV**

"This shirt os the nicest one I could find.. I hope Ashley thinks so to. Its the shade of hot pink that she likes the only shade of pink that she likes. and if she dose not go for this I will spend the rest of my life in a cell somewhere dark and quiet. maybe beside Steve. you know? The one lizard guy that had a house coat and he was coming back from his shower? well never mind." he thought to him self. wow I must be going crazy. I am having a conversation with out a second person in the room. he said out loud.

"there is a other person in the room." said 2 face (yall know who this is but i dont know his name... yet)

"hey! where did you come from... and how much did you hear?"

"nothing much. well the part where you called your self crazy but that's worth nothing in the gossip world. might have got extra free time if I had something to give to Ash. hurmmm..." he walked away talking to him self.

"and he thinks im crazy. anything that he finds cant compare to what i will give Ashley tonight."

* * *

Ok chapter 4 i think. maybe 5. if you like it review and clap your hands. if you are at a lybrary and cant clap save it till you get outside. also i would like to know whos all reading this. could you leave your country? im canada.

and guess what. i got Sanctuary so my insperation will make the story much better. and there might be somemore nubbin troubles. ^-^


	5. Sparks

Ok next chapter. soo sorry for not updating in a really long time ive just had a bad bit back there. so i will try to do my best and keep writing. thanks to every one who has comented. it means alot to me. hope you like it.

* * *

**Helen POV**

So far the party was going well. The abnormals from the other Sanctuaries seemed to be hitting it off quite well and by the sound of the croud we might eat all the food this year. Big Foot is an amazing cook (with the one expection of tea and scones(but who ate that other than her?)) and he went over board this time. 'Oh here comes Ashley!' thought Helen.

**Ashleys POV**

"Oh Hey Mom!(she looked like a deer in headlights)...uh...not right now...time to talk...latter...um Need a drink! ya! Be right back." and with that Ashley spun around and marched off thinking how terrible that lie was. If all works out she would not have to like like that again... for a fue days at least. She arived at the table of punch table and turned to see her mother looking worried at her. Giving Helen the most innocent smile and spun around to get some punch and slid the Nubbin under the table.

"And we have life off" she said to her self quoting a random movie named Apollo 13.

**Big Foots POV**

It looked amazing even will got dressed up. Is that purfume on the guy? Will looked really good. Henery on the other hand was a fashon failure. Everyone knew he had no fashon sence and that point proven with a Pokadot tie (in pink) and pants with orange and purple stripes. Over all he looked like he tryed to match but it just didnt work for him. Hey here comes Helen. Thought Big Foot.

"Hello Big Foot" she said to him.

"Herf" He replyed (you know what i mean its that grunting sound that he makes)

"Sorry to ask you at the staff meeting but could you go check the EM Feild around the front gate? It seems to be fluxuating. Its probibly just nothing but better safe than sorry right?"

"As you wish Magnus." He responded.

**John POV**

Oh why did she have to leve the EM fild up? he got a shock. He kept jumping trying to find weak points in the sheild. A silly EM sheild wont keep him away from the woman he loved. From his Helen.

* * *

Ok! chapter got wrote , typed up and edited in an hour. so please tell me if you liked it, where you want it to go and how i could posibley work in kate... nevermind i think i have a great way that includes random Medeorrights (sorry cant spell)

so coment please and i will try to post again sooner. ok?

Love the coments that you all leave it really brigtens up my day.


	6. Hot Trubbles

Ok Next chapters up!! i wrote 3 more in math class and now im really far behind so i wont be able to write for a while. but i can put up the other chapters!! so i really hope you like it. i have had 3 people , 2 spelling programs and a teacher look over my spelling so it should not be so bad.

**Helen POV**

* * *

"Magnus," Bigfoot called over the radio.

"What is it?" She whispered eyes still on who was approaching Ashley. Maybe this was the moment. They could be closer than friends. But her thoughts were cut short when her manservant grunted over the radio indicating that she should get out there ASAP. "There seems to be an intruder within the Walls of Sanctuary For All."

"John!" she gasped Big Foot must have open the gate to see what was there and let that monster in. She grabbed her coat and ran into the night.

**Ashley POV**

"You look more attractive than usual," Will said. He knew that Ashley would be Flustered and she always looked so cute like that.

"Oh um thanks" she said nervously eyeing her mother as she took off into the night. Now she was free. Now she could do what ever she wanted to William. Her William

"So Whachya doin?" she asked leaning forward showing off a generous amount of her front.

Watching his eyes wander down and go wide she knew she had picked the right clothing. And Damien was kicking off Hormones to the moon.

"Um...me fine you... Hot." his face lit up in surprise that he said that out loud.

**Helen POV**

Storming out into the cold, Helen hoped the rain and wind would help clear her head. All she could think about was her Darling John. But not the monster that was surly lose on the grounds of the sanctuary.

* * *

YEA!!! i like this chapter and i hope you guys do too. please review! it would make me really happy. i review all the stories that i read.

Stevie the cow girl!!!


	7. Dareing Lovers

YES! CHAPTER ... IV LOST COUNT but is up! i had it written for the longest time in my math book and now its posted! the next 3 chapters are also typed up and will be posted hopefully soon!!! hope you like it.

* * *

APOV

She grabbed a cup of punch for Will and then for her. They talked for a while but Ashley wasn't really listening. She was making sure her mother was out of the party before she made her move. Out of the blue she grabbed her William and dragged him into the hall. Leading him back to her room she told him she had a surprise for him. Silently hoping the Big Guy didn't discover her trail of nubbins in cages to her room. She would have a party!

WPOV

Wow! He thought, Ashley was never this eger to take him anywhere. His plan was working! Thanks to Henrys clever little Machine. Tonight was going to be a great night.

HPOV

"What are you doing out here all by your self?" a drawling voice said behind her. She spun around. Her fingers instantly moving to her empty holster. She scolded her self for not garding it well.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding the gun high above her head.

"Give that to me. John!" she squeeled as he tickled her where only he knew how.

"Oh I miss you John," her furry disappearing and love and pleasure surfacing.

John dropped the gun and huged his Helen. They tumbled to the ground. It had stopped raining and she lay in the crook of her lovers arms. Oh how she had missed him! Part of her brain questioned why she missed a serial killer who she had consved her daughter Ashley with-Ashley! What happened to her?

"John. I have to go in for a minute, come with me." And with that they walked into the castle hand in hand like lovers should.

* * *

Woot! hope you liked it. sorry its not in first person anymore but i am still learning how to write. next chapter might be SG1 based but it going to be amazing!


	8. Sg1: Old Friends

Next Chapter!!! Its short and its Stargate. So if you don't like stargate dont read but it was needed for the story. Hope you like it!!!

* * *

**SG1**

"Sir, I am very sorry but Hathor has escaped from the SGC. We fear she is loose here on earth and by the trail of men doing stupid things we think she is heading towards Old City!" Walter informed the general and Sg-1.

_Old City_? Carter thought. She had an old (and when I say old I mean it) friend there. Helen Magnus was her name?

"General, Requesting permission to take my team not through the Stargate but to Old City?" questioned O'Neill.

"Permission granted. Be carful Jack," cautioned the General. "This Goa'uld is very clever."

"This should be exsiting," exclaimed Daniel. "Old City, do you know the historical mystery about that place? Some say it haunted by monsters. Shesh! That's almost as crazy as the thought that Atlantis is in another Galaxy!" Exclaimed Daniel.

"The ledgands have been warped to scare people away Daniel Jackson," Said Teal'c.

"Oh, lets wait and see my 'Quietly Sensitvie all male friend" quoted Daniel from a movie the team had watched a few days back... Something about a Dogs Breakfast....

"Lets go then!" Called Carter who was already half way down the stairs. She was exsited to finally meet her pen pal.

* * *

YES YES YES!!!! Stargate!!! ok hope you under stand it and i know that the characters dont act like that. Did anyone catch the "A Dogs Breakfast" Quote??? i just had to put it in!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	9. Discovery

Back to Sanctuary!!! I love you all who review and you all get cyber cookies!!!

* * *

**Helen and John**

Back at the Sanctuary things were heating up. The party long forgotten most people and abnormals had helped themselves to the numorous rooms Dr Magnus seemed to have. In one end of the Sanctuary Will and Ashley were exploring their hidden love for each other. In another Helen was walking the halls searching for Henry. She was followed by a drooling John. He was like a puppy dog following her like she had a treat...or she was the treat. Helen found that fairly weird even for the 158 years at the sanctuary.

**Ashley and Will **

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" asked will who somewhere in the back of his mind was amazed that his plan worked. Getting Jack The Ripper to crash the party was a briliant idea. But that thought was lost when Ashley crashed another kiss on his lips. He was astonished she could be so gentle one moment and rough the next.

"I don't know. You were supost to pick up on these clues. I'v seen it in you. Thats why I made a move on you," explained Ashley.

"...What?" questoned Will. Reluctantly pushing him self up on his elbows. "You madea move one me? I thought..."

**Henry and Big Foot**

Henry Sat in his lab with Big Foot watching is plan unforld before him. They had made an anti hormone spray and had given it to himself and Biggy. In the lyrbrary several Aussie Sanctuarians were all over each other. Will and Ashley were busiy in Ashley's room and the abnormals were in various other rooms. The one thing that suprised him was the eldest couple John and his boss. John was still drooling and gawking at her ass as Helen was trying to get into the secruity grid to locate Henry, but her hormone drugged self was no match for the Geek Squad of Sanctuary.

"This is like taking candy from a baby," said Henry. He and Big foot were defently going to win the craziest boss valentine prank. Even if they didn't Henry would have some pritty good black mail material. And "I need a rase" he thought to him self.

* * *

So things are coming to gether!!! whats going to happen now??? Thanks to everyone who reads my stories i know they arnt always the best spelling but i am still learning!!! comments are always welcome... the nicer they are the more cyber cookies you get!!! I made a fresh batch just for you guys!!!


	10. Sg1 : The Trouble With Hathor

Sg1 Again. Whats going to happen? There Nubbins everywhere and Hathors coming to town! Its going to be interesting to write for Sam and Helen in the same scene...

* * *

Sg-1 The Trouble With Hathor

"So Sam, Whats your favorite type of ice cream? Wild Cherry, Tempting Chocolate or Berry Passion?" asked Jack. They had parked the car a few blocks out so if anything had to blow up it would not be the rental car. Everything these days seemed to blow up. Now they walk the chilly dark path towards the Sanctuary. Hard not to see it with its towers and creepy vibe coming off the place. Hathor had to be here.

"I like blue jello flavor ice cream." she said apsentmindedly. They giggled for a while as they lead the team. Farther back was Daniel and Teal'c Brought up the rear.

So has anyone seen any sign of Hathor?" Asked Daniel. He was tring to keep everyone on track but even his mind was starting to wonder towards Dr Fraser. Oh how this road trip took him so far away from her-and her beautifully shapped...

"Sir!" Carter called snapping up her P90 and aiming it at a fluffy blur out of the corner of her eye.

"Carter!" relax. Its just... a ... well it looks like an um..." he said looking at the now frozen creature stairing at Carter.

"A tribble from the Earth show Star Trek TOS season 2 Episode "The Trouble With Tribbles." Stated Teal'c. Like he memorized that kind of thing. Phft. Ya right!

"Ok Tribble-wanta-be, whats it doing out here?" asked Sam.

"Maybe your buddy lost it," Daniel commented. They had heard the entire Pen pals who met at a Sci Fi Convention in an elivator story several times over on the long car ride here. It was just like someone had flicked on a switch or something. The usual quiet and reserved Sam was full out chatter!

"Lets take her in," squealed Carter scaring both Daniel and Teal'c. Jack was use to this kind of thing from when she had been over and was talking about his pet cat.

"What ever," They said rolling there eyes. Even Teal'c did it!

* * *

Ok!!! Sg1! hope you like it

The ice cream flavors I heard at a Fashon show my school put on so there not my ideas, Nither is Star trek And Tribbles. And i memorise all my stargate/ Sanctuary stuff so thats a little bit to me.


	11. Just Give it to me!

Sorry. i have been buisy with exams and a monologue. i have had it writen and only needed time to put it up. Hope you like it! coment if you do. if you dont go eat a cookie and comeback latter. :P

* * *

"Henry!" Helen yelled with more force than she knew she had. John would not keep his hands off her! She hopped by finally showing her frustration to him, he would stop this madness. She was sure that something was affecting all the residents and staff at her Sanctuary. It had to be localized or else she would have heard about it. Going to pull out her Iphone to check if she had missed any text messages. Finding its not in its place in her left pocket, procedures to chek several other hiding places for her phone. She never left it anywhere. Finally she turned around to see John taking pictuers of her phone -Oh the nerve of that man. "Give it to me," She ordered, belatedly realizing how dirty that sounded.

"No," he said playfully.

She want not in the mood. Lunging toward him and missing something went through her mind. 'Well if I cant _make _him "give it to me" I will make him _want _to!' she thought. Slowly she got down to all fours and asked him in her sweetest voice "Can I please have it?"

He was taking pictures like mad. Hoping that they would only be saved to her phones memory Helen began to act like the sexiest Cat Goddess she could. If John wasn't drooling for her yet he would be now. She was giving him amazing view right down her shirt. All she had to do was keep focused. It was for the good of the Sanctuary she told her self.

—

Back outside of the sanctuary Sg1 and their new pet - A Tribble wanta be were up at the front door. They now play a game to see who would kock on the door first.

* * *

Also i am re editing the story so it might be a while till next chapters up. its finally starting to come to an end.


End file.
